This invention relates to a connector provided with a cover. More particularly, the invention relates to a connector in which contacts provided in a central portion of a connector body is shielded by a cover, and the shielding of the contacts by the cover is canceled in accordance with a connecting operation of the connector with respect to a mating plug, so that the contacts are prevented from electrostatic damage.
Various connectors of this kind are already known, and for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-117931A (cf., pages 1 to 7, and FIGS. 1 through 6) discloses a connector provided with a shutter which is opened in accordance with an operation of connection of a connector body (socket) to a mating plug. This connector is provided with a lock cover which locks the shutter against sliding movement to an open position when the shutter is closed. In accordance with the operation of connection of the socket to the mating plug, this lock cover cancels this locked condition of the shutter.
In this connector, the shutter prevents a conducting member from coming into contact with contacts of the socket, and also prevents dirt from entering the socket, thereby preventing an accident such as short-circuiting and incomplete contact.
In this connector, however, there is a probability that static electricity developed upon contact of the mating plug or other object with the shutter, so that the contacts and others were subjected to electrostatic damage.